


freezing breath on a window pane

by momogsanders



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: in need of some fresh air, hope takes josie on a journey.





	1. hipnos

**Author's Note:**

> written with thoughts of ‘Nice’ by Rizha and ‘Vienna’ by Ultravox. that kind of atmosphere

It sounds like rustling papers and clicking keys and it lulls her to sleep for who knows how long. They’re closed off finally, and Josie finds no need to turn on her phone to look at the time.

By the look of the darkening pink sky it was a long sleep. A long time leaving Hope to her own devices.

“You’re awake.”

Josie looks at the girl across the booth from her and a red traffic light blips by as the train flies past. “Sorry.”

Hope is smiling, tilting her head that way she did when Josie told her-

Ah, she still can’t get that out of her head. She had only just accepted that Hope forgave her for what she had done. She knew she herself would not have done so easily.

“It’s okay.” Hope says, and Josie is sure no one else is in this train. She gets swallowed into Hope’s eyes and the vibrating glass of the window against her temple as the train travels almost hypnotises her back to sleep.

Josie can feel Hope’s legs on either side of one of her own under the table between them. She feels so insulated from everything. The lights outside are blurs now through the fogged up window pane. There are no sounds but the tracks under them.

“This is my first train journey from Mystic Falls.”

“Without an adult?”

Josie cracks a smile. “No, actually, Dad always drove us anywhere he thought it necessary for us to go. I’ve been on trains in Europe, but not one leaving school. And especially not without an adult.”

Hope seems to contemplate this. She looks at Josie with such interest all the time, Josie wonders why. “I like long train rides. I take them to get back home, but also just to have time for me.”

Josie sees a tiny green light in the darkness outside the train. She looks back at Hope, who’s looking out the window too. The small smile still playing on her lips and the squeeze of her legs against Josie’s leg under the table bring Josie back into hypnosis again.


	2. slowtime

Josie was experiencing a rush. It was a slow-burning throb in her chest, rolling waves in her stomach, but it made her unable to rest any more. She wondered if there was anything that gave a better feeling than being the only two people on a train carriage, two of the only few people for miles, in the middle of the countryside, with the person who you adored. You loved.

She was glad they took the slow trip. It granted her hours of thinking time, too much perhaps, but it was all about her and the girl sitting across from her who emitted a tiny snore or hum every so often in her peaceful sleep. Hope never looked so at rest in her waking hours. Josie was jumping inside at the thought that Hope was comfortable to let herself be seen like this. It wasn't something many had the privilege to see.

Josie couldn't see anything in the darkness outside but the occasional red light of the level crossings in tiny towns spread sporadically through the country. She felt as if, from the outside of the train, their window provided a small insight, a special scene of their moment, and she knew it was indeed special. No one had this exactly the way they did.

She smiled when Hope opened her eyes and looked at her with that serene expression. "I'm glad you got some sleep."

Hope stretched her arms out towards Josie and yawned before putting her hands on the table. She leaned forward a little and said in a raspy voice, "Were you watching me sleep?"

Josie chuckled. "It's a sight to behold. Hope Mikaelson the princess of darkness, at peace in her dreams."

"Hey, maybe my sleeping face lets on more than is really true."

Josie leaned forward so they were face to face over the table, resting her chin in her hands. "So were you at peace? Are you...?"

The train was slowing, just as Josie's heartbeat picked up speed. Hope got even closer and took Josie's jaw in her hand gently before kissing her with the same slow intensity. She pulled back enough to say, "I think so."

Josie heard the beep of the carriage doors opening and Hope sat back in her seat, leaving Josie staring at her in a daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna just update whenever i feel like it because this is all just what comes out of my mind in the moment :)


	3. getting high just to crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pullin at my sleeve  
> lowkey trynna kiss
> 
> listen to Dysnomia by Rizha bitches

Hope's legs felt like jelly... but like, the good kind, you know? Like when she goes out for a run in the woods and gets back late at night, and they ache and shake but she's safe and warm in bed.

She was far from her bed now, but the train's smooth movement and occasional soft shudders under her toes got her feeling like she's transcending space. So she feels comfort. And to top it off, there's a girl back in carriage 3 who's waiting for her to return with hot chocolate and shitty croissants.

Accustomed to the moving floor, Hope steadily made her way back up the train to their seats. The sky was black, but being in the middle of nowhere, she could spot constellations out the window. She spent a mere moment staring up at the dark expanse before continuing down the length of that carriage.

When she reached the next one, she hears quiet speaking. She looks over the seats and spots a young couple, with a child who was very obviously theirs kneeling on her mother's lap to look out the window. Her young, bright eyes wandered everywhere. The mother, a beautiful woman with shining curls piled atop her head and a beauty mark on the right side of her chin, rubbed the restless child's back. The father, handsome, with slicked back hair and a flowing beard, rummaged through a bag between his feet.

"Can you see any shapes in the sky?" Hope asked as she got closer to the family. The little girl looked up at Hope, her smile quirking shyly.

"Do you know what constellations are, Audrey?" the father asked the child. She shook her head and brought her blankie to her mouth hesitantly. The mother seemed to watch Hope with interest, which prompted her to approach them and bend down to the child's eye level, looking out of the window.

"Sometimes when you can see the stars, you might be able to spot some shapes. There's one called the Big Dipper, that I can see right now. Look!" Hope pointed at the sky. "The big stars there, they make a kind of frying pan shape?"

"Can you see, Audrey?" the mother pointed as well.

Audrey furrowed her eyebrows and then bounced up and down. "I can see it!"

Hope straightened and smiled at the parents. They regarded her warmly, and she walked off down the aisle with a comforting feeling in her mind.

 

Hope shut the door of the carriage behind her with a soft click, and that was when she knew something was off. There were voices in the carriage, and only one of them was Josie's.

She turned around to see a guy leaning on the back of the seat next to where Josie was. He was in typical e-boy-wear, Hope thought, with his high-collar sweater and loose cut-off pants. His long hair hung down just above where Hope spotted a creeping smirk.

Hope felt a jolt of nervousness in her chest. Nevertheless, she stalked down the aisle to their booth and laid the drinks and brown paper bags on the table. She looked at Josie rapidly, and the girl looked back at her with confused fear.

"Oh, hey," the guy said. He turned so that his other arm now rested on the seat instead, now blocking Hope from getting to her seat. "I didn't know she had a friend."

"Yeah, she does. Who are you?"

"Name's Jacob. I was just passing by."

"Well, we're very tired and this is the quiet carriage, so we'd appreciate it if you continued passing."

The dude's face showed surprise for a split second, before he turned it into sarcasm and held his hands up. "Alright. Enjoy your trip, baby."

Hope was about to turn and smack him in the jaw, but she felt Josie grab her wrist. The turning in her chest settled and she watched him exit the carriage, just to be sure. Josie pulled her down to sit next to her.

"Hope, I think you spilled half of this hot chocolate on yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> my first train trip by myself was spent staring out of the window into the dark surroundings and listening to spacey music.
> 
> interpret this however you want, in whatever universe you like. i just wanted to write it.


End file.
